


Haikyu!! Volleyball Team Chat

by Kagsisahomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and kuroo r ded now, Bro - Freeform, DAISUGA IS CANON, Daddy crow and mommy crow got married, Enoshita paid him, IWAIZOOMIIIIIII, KHFC, KINONARI IS CANON, Kinoshita tho, MATSUHANA IS CANON, MEMES™, Oikawa needs to be stopped, Suga is a team mom, YACHI IS A MEME NOW, YUI NEEDS TO LEAVE, celina suicide isnt the answeerrr, chose your pick, ennoshita is rich af, hi im celina and i want to kill myself, hinat, kageyam, kenm, kinoNari did the frick frock, love me, mattsun has eyes everywhere, milkfriend broke a sweat when Yui came, no one can leve, nozoomiii, or yaCHOKE, suicide is not the answer Kageyama and Akaashi, tags r great, talk about dicks bc y not, they r all gay™, this was all for addy, tssuki, tsukki is a grammar cunt, yacho, zoom zoom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagsisahomo/pseuds/Kagsisahomo
Summary: Hinata makes a group chat for Karasuno's volleyball team, then Tanaka and Nishinoya ruin everything by adding everyone ( except Akaashi and Yaku) who is annoying.  As you read through their misadventures and embarrassing moments you learn, these guys are gayer than you think.





	1. Chapter 1

Before I begin ahem,

Sunshine: Hinata Shōyō

SAVEME: Asahi Azumane

milkfriend: Kageyama Tobio

tsukkithedinosaur: Tsukishima Kei

Gucci: Yamaguchi Tadashi

rolLINGTHUNDER: Nishinoya Yuu

Memelord: Tanaka Ryūnosuke

Dadchi: Daichi Sawamura

MamaCrow: Sugawara Kōshi

THEgreatking: Oikawa Tōru

Iwachan : Iwaizumi Haijme

Memeson: Matsukawa Issei

Yakumom: Yaku Morisuke

kenma : Kenma Kozume

Catdad: Kuroo Tetsurō

OWLDAD: Bokuto Kōtarō

Owlmom: Akaashi Keiji

SKiyoko: Shimzu Kiyoko

Yachi: Yachi Hitoka

Belevit: Lev Haiba

Now I will begin.

Sunshine has added; SAVEME, milkfriend, tsukkithedinosaur, gucci, rolLINGTHUNDER,Memelord, Dadchi, Mamacrow in a chatroom.

Sunshine: Look what I made everyone.

milkfriend: what did you make?

Sunshine: I made something amazing

SAVEME: I'm

Dadchi: how did you even find us?

Sunshine: look at your users, that's how

Mamacrow: I see, but what about Ennoshita?

Sunshine: What about Ennoshita?

Mamacrow: why didn't you add him?

Sunshine: that's between me and ennoshita

tsukkithedinosaur: *Ennoshita and me

Sunshine: OH shut it you.

Gucci: DON'T TALK TO TSUKKI LIKE THAT!!!!!

tsukkithedinosaur: shut up yamaguchi

Gucci: sorry, Tsukki!

Mamacrow: he payed you to keep him out of the chat.

Sunshine: yep.

milkfriend: what are the rules of this chat?

Sunshine: You can add anyone you want as long as they're not annoying, NO vulgar language * looks at tsukishima and kageyama* and no adding dateko members.

Dadchi: good.

rolLINGTHUNDER: lol, tanaka you know what to do.

*Please keep in mind that it gets very accelerating(exciting? Maybe hectic.) here on*

rolLINGTHUNDER added; THEgreatking, iwachan, Memeson,Yakumom, kenma, catdad, OWLDAD, Owlmom, SKiyoko, yachi, belevit to the chat.

milkfriend: OH MY

*here we go!!*

Sunshine: I SAID NO ANNOYING PEOPLE!

Mamacrow: at least they added Akaashi and Yaku.

Owlmom: how do you know its me?

Mamacrow: look at your user.

Owlmom: ah, I see.

Sunshine: Who's OWLDAD?

Owlmom: Please don't

OWLDAD: HELLOOOO

Owlmom: KMS

Memelord: Akaashi suicide is not the answer.

Sunshine: Nvm

milkfriend: they added Oikawa.

milkfriend: KMS

rolLINGTHUNDER: kageyama, suicide is not the answer.

THEgreatking: hiiiiii tobio-channnnnnn.

milkfriend: kill me.

Yakumom: why did you add lev?!?!?!

belevit: is there a problem, yaku?

Yakumom: Yes there is.

SAVEME: This group chat is verryyyy crazy.

Memelord: Lol.

THEgreatking: what's the point of this gc? And why was I added in here?

Owlmom: I would like to know too.

rolLINGTHUNDER: ...

Memelord: ...

Memeson: because they like you?

THEgreatking: OHHHHHHH, you guys added me because im amazing.

milkfriend: no because you guys are annoying

Mamacrow: except for Akaashi and Yaku

Yakumom: aww thanks!

tsukkithedinosaur: can I leave?

Sunshine: no.

tsukkithedinosaur has left the chat.

Sunshine: why you little....

Belevit: isnt he taller than you?!?!

Yakumom: *kicks lev into space*

Gucci: why are you guys like this?

Sunshine has added tsukkithedinosaur back into the group chat.

Sunshine has named the chat; NO ONE CAN LEVE

tsukkithedinosaur: *leave*

Sunshine has named the chat; NO ONE CAN LEAVE

milkfriend: thanks for clearing that up.

End of chapter one.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by my sister. I love you Addy. Also I put myself in this chapter because why not.

Sunshine: KAGEYAMA SET THE DANG BALL FOR MEEE

Milkfriend: no

Mamacrow: be nicer to each other and stop fighting its annoying.

SAVEME: tell em' mamacrow

Dadchi: Team mom

SAVEME: team mom

Memelord: team mom

rolLINGTHUNDER: Team mom

Gucci: team mom

Tsukkithedinosaur: TEAM MOM

Sunshine: TEAM MOM

Mamacrow: stop it

Mamacrow: wow, suprisingly kageyama didn't join you guys.

Milkfriend: team mom team mom team mom team mom team mom team mom team mom team mom

Mamacrow: I disown you all.

SAVEME: sounds like something a TEAM MOM would say.

Mamacrow: stoooooop

Milkfriend: ok ok lets stop.

THEgreatking: what are you guys doing asdfghjkl

Memeson: what happened to ur keyboard?!?!?!!!!??!!?

THEgreatking: IWA-CHAN IS TRYING TO KILLMEEEEEEEe

Memeson: oikawa this is not ur chapter you drama queen

Memeson has added Doitforhim in the chatroom

Memeson: creator of this fanfiction tell him his time is not today!!

Doitforhim: oh umm I'm currently brainstorming ideas for chapter three so if you could leave me alone and keep the theme going that will help a lot.

Memeson: okay!

SAVEME: sounds like a team mom.

Doitforhim: shhhh, don't call me that!

Doitforhim has left the chatroom.

Sunshine: hey, no one is allowed to leave.

Memeson: Celina has told me if you add her back she will make your chapter more embarrassing than it already is.

OWLDAD: SUGA IS A TEEEEAMMMMM MOM

Mamacrow: you better stop

Sunshine has named the chatroom Suga is a team mom

Mamacrow: I will take away your pork buns

Sunshine: you

Milkfriend: wouldn't

Memelord: DARE

rolLINGTHUNDER: Take

Sunshine: Away

Milkfriend: our

Memelord: PORKBUNSSS

Mamacrow: watch. Me

Sunshine: * le gasp*

Milkfriend: *le gasp*

Memelord: *le gasp*

rolLINGTHUNDER: please don't please don't please don't please don't please don't please don't

Dadchi: okay, okay you scared them for the rest of their lives.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter three: The misadventures of Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OIKAWA MESSED UP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues from Oikawa's message; IWA-CHAN IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEEe. We will finally know what happened to Tōru Oikawa.

THEgreatking: DOSE ANYONE CARE ABOUT ME??!?!?! 

tsukkithedinosaur: * Does* 

Milkfriend: no. 

THEgreatking: HES OUTSIDE MY HOUSEEEE 

THEgreatking: MATTSUN SAVEE MEEEE 

Iwachan: im not gonna hurt you...yet 

THEgreatking: someone please save me. 

Mamacrow: oh, you're still alive. 

THEgreatking: what's that supposed to maen?!?!?!?!?! 

Tsukkithedinosaur: *mean* 

THEgreatking: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT TSSUKI 

Tsukkithedinosaur: * why are you like this tsukki* 

Sunshine: what did you do?!?! 

THEgreatking: ... 

THEgreatking: I told the whole team that me and iwa-chan are dating... 

Tsukkithedinosaur: *Iwa-chan and me* 

THEgreatking: you little piece offsesgHES IN MY ROOM 

Mamacrow: should we send help? 

Dadchi: no 

SAVEME: yes 

Milkfriend: no 

Gucci: yes 

Tssukithedinosaur: no 

Owlmom: yes he could die have you seen Iwaizumi's arm those things could kill someone with only 1% of force 

Mamacrow: oikawa are you still alive? 

SAVEME: oikawa? 

Iwachan: hi everyone 

OWLDAD: GUYS CALL 119 HE KILLED OIKAWA 

Iwachan: I didn't kill him 

Sunshine: lol wtf u guys r crazy 

Tsukkithedinosaur: I may be crazy but at least I know how to spell 

Sunshine: SHUT IT YOU 

THEgreatking: why didn't you guys help me.... Im...im........goodbye world.................. 

Memeson: STOP BEING OVER DRAMATIC HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING 

THEgreatking: I dying of joy 

tsukkithedinosaur: *i'm*

Memeson: yeah I can see that 

Sunshine: ?!?!1!?!1?1!1!?!1! 

Memeson: iwaizumi kissed him... 

Sunshine: well, everyone have a good night. 

Milkfriend: we place bets if oikawa or iwazumi would win in their fight, I just lost 20 bucks..... I hate you oikawa 

rolLINGTHUNDER: SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO SLEAP 

Tsukkithedinosaur: *sleep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to put IwaOi in here.


	4. Chapter 4: wine moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh just give suga some wine it won't hurt   
> *10 bottles of wine later*  
> Me: Fuc-

Mamacrow: I realy lve mhy chidren; Nisinoya, Tana, Ennoshta, kinoo,nartata, tssuki, yamaguhi,hinatta,kageyana.

Dadchi: umm you spelled all their names wrong?

Sunshine: I cri

milkfriend: since when was I your child??!?!!

Mamacrow: whn yu jined te teaan duh yu idoit.

Memelord: are you drunk?

Mamacrow: I don rink.

Owlmom: omg sugas drunk

Mamacrow: im not drubk

Owlmom: omg suga what about your children 

 

Mamacrow: im noy drubk tour druhbk 

 

Yakumom: Oh no did you drink too much? i knew i should have only bought 9 bottles of wine.

Dadchi: *spits out drink* 9 BOTTLES OF WINE?!!?1!?11/

tsukkithedinosaur: At least he remembered Kinoshita-San and Narita-San

milkfriend: wait why do you drink Suga-san, Akaashi-san and Yaku-san?

Owlmom: I personally don't drink.

OWLDAD: lies akaashi, you're drinking right now.

 

Owlmom: shhhhhhh Bokuto-San

Catdad: oi Bokuto how do you know that Akaashi's drinking? 

 

OWLDAD: because he's in my room. 

 

Owlmom: NO NO NO NO IM NOT IN HIS ROOM HE IS LYING, L Y I N G I TELL YOU

Mamacrow: ha nw th attetion s on yu ad boukto HAahajdhs

Yakumom: dadchi im so sorry i got your wife drunk. it's not my fault suga is a lightweight.

Mamacrow: M EXCEUSE MERR

Dadchi: I get the team dad and mom stuff but me and suga are NOT married. 

 

Memelord: sure jan

rolLINGTHUNDER: are you sure about that?

THEgreatking: HEHE SUREEEEE YOU AREN'T

Dadchi: we arent married

Mamacrow:DADCHI wee had 10 chilren togerhwr  ad yu wabt a diboerce?

Belevit: HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A WEDDING? 

 

Dadchi: i

SAVEME: GUYS IT'S 9PM GO TO SLEEP 

 

Owlmom: we can the wedding tomorrow Asahi-san is right we need to go to sleep.

Memelord: WAit

rolLINGTHUNDER: we have to add... them.

OWLDAD: who is...them

Sunshine: wait HE PAID ME 

 

Sunshine: dont add him, he'll hate me forever 

 

rolLINGTHUNDER added; numberonekagehinafan, ennodonewithyourshita, narita.

Sunshine: noooOOOOOOOOOO

numberonekagehinafan: what the  fuck is this?!?!

ennodonewithyourshita: HINATA I PAID YOU

Mamacrow: KINOHITA WACH UR LANGAUGE 

 

numberonekagehinafan: how do you know it's me

Dadchi: look at your user son.

numberonekagehinafan: ?

milkfriend: what the hell is a kagehina? 

 

Sunshine: i would like to know too.

Gucci: are you dumb its obliviously a ship name, in fact it's your ship name 

numberonekagehinafan: thank you for explaining co-captain of KHFC

tsukkithedinosaur: what the fuck

Sunshine: ennoshita are you mad at me

ennodonewithyourshita: im disappointed

 

milkfriend: me and hinata don't have a boat tho

Catdad: *le gasp*

numberonekagehinafan: *le gasp*

Memelord: *le gasp*

memeson: *le gasp*

THEgreatking: *le gasp*

tsukkithedinosaur: *le gasp because it's Hinata and me* 

 

iwachan: if you idiots don't  go to sleep i STG 

 

memeson: i know you aren't gonna sleep soon, with Oikawa by your side ;)

THEgreatking: MATTSUN!!!

iwachan: how the fuck??!

memeson: i have eyes everywhere ;)

Owlmom: hehe yeu gusstg  arwe disdustings 

 

OWLDAD: STOP DRINKING 

 

kenma: guys im trying to sleep

Catdad: BOI

Catdad: YOU WHERE IN THIS CHAT?!?!?!?

Tsukkithedinosaur: *were*

Gucci: GUYS PLEASE! the KHFC has a important meeting in the morning

 

Yakumom:  G'NIGHT EVERYONE

Dadchi: how are you still sober?

end of chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments because I love comments, also KHFC= KageHina fan club   
> Preeeetty clever right, no. Okay


	5. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH WEEE BOIS WE GOTS R SELFS A WEDDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want memes, and you came for memes, then you got memes
> 
> wowza an actual wedding?!!? what did you think I was kidding? I take my work seriously thank you very much.

Sunshine has named the chat room; the wedding

Mamacrow: wait were you guys serious?!?! 

owlmom: hey you're sober

Dadchi: OMG i forgot all about the wedding 

Mamacrow: and our children

rolLINGTHUNDER: DAYUM 

numberonekagehinafan:i just got back from the KHFC meeting

narita: when was I added to this chat?!?!

numberonekagehinafan: last night babe 

Dadchi: babe

Mamacrow: babe

ennodonewithyourshita: babe

Memeson: babe, speaking of babes where is Hanamaki?!?!

numberonekagehinafan: oh I didn't tell you guys me and nari are dating?!?

THEgreatking: omg thats a cute nickname also Mattsun you and Makki are dating?

memeson: we've been doing more than that ;)

THEgreatking: I

iwachan: WTF?!?!!??

Mamacrow: can we talk about you guys later? I need more info on my wedding!

Iwachan: WTF when?!?!

Mamacrow: Daichi when is our wedding.

Yaichi: you and Daichi-san are getting married? Congrats!

Sunshine: YAICHI! Hi! how are you!

Yaichi: HINATA! Hi! I'm good! How about you?

Milkfriend: stay away from my boyfriend.

Ennodonewithyourshita:Boyfriend

Mamacrow: boyfriend

Dadchi: Boyfriend

Gucci: BOYFRIEND!!!!

tsukkithedinosaur: why am i not surprised?

Milkfriend: i meant boy friend 

Numberonekagehinafan: sure you did kags

Mamacrow: This is the DaiSuga moment the fans have been waiting for now shut up!

THEgreatking: the fourth wall suga!

Memeson: can I add someone?

Mamacrow: sure as long as you follow the rules Hinata set up.

Memeson: those rules were all broken a long time  
ago.

Memeson has added; Makki to the group chat 

Memeson: hey babe we are trying to have a wedding can you help with?

Makki: uh sure?!?!! but why wasn't I added to this chat b4?

Memeson: ask hinat 

Milkfriend: whats an hinat

Memeson: kags stfu

Owlmom: okay everyone take your places

OWLDAD: DADCHI AM I UR BEST MAN?!?!?!

Dadchi: NO!! Asha-Kageyam is

SAVEME: WHY THO

Milkfriend: thnx dad

Mamacrow: awww he said dad

Makki: okey then

Makki: we are gathered around today to see Daichi Sawamura take Koushi Sugawara as his lovely wife

mYui was added to the chat anonymously  

 

Makki: as always are there any objections?

Makki: 3...

Makki:2...

mYui: WAIT

Ennodonewithurshita: oh noooo

mYui: I object! Daichi I love you

mYui: Daichi do you love me back?

Dadchi: um

Mamacrow: oh

Milkfriend: daichi?

Ennodonewithurshita: I cant even

Dadchi: I...uhh.

SAVEME: think abt ur choices man

rolLINGTHUNDER: DAD NOOOO

Mamacrow: Daichi im happy if you're happy. even if you don't choose me I hope we can be by each others side forever. no matter what my love for you is stronger than anything!

Dadchi: suga..im...

Mamacrow: its okay you don't have to be sorry

Dadchi: suga...

Dachi: Yui im sorry but I love Koushi I always have.

 

mYui: oh

MAkki: may we continue?

 

Mamacrow; YES

Dadchi: yes!

Makki: do you, Daichi Sawamura take, Koushi Sugawara to be your lovely wife 

 

Dadchi: I do

MAkki: and do you, Koushi Sugawara take, Daichi Sawamura to be your furfilling husband?

Mamacrow: I do

Makki: I now pronuce you meme husband and meme wife

Mamacrow: are you?!!!

 

Memeson: YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE OR DO OTHER THING TO SUGA BECAUSE YOU'RE MARRIEDDD

yakumom: ILL GET THE WINEEEEE

Dadchi: no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no but seriously a wedding? what else is going to come in this fanfic? I'll give you a few sneak peaks ;) there will be.... memes, terrible dating advice from kuroo, some pretend dating and ship wars but that's only the next 10 chapters


	6. Chapter 6: it all started with Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put the milk in before the cereal :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT I WANT TO ADD MORE KINONARI BC MY BABIES

Milkfriend: anything that comes out of Hinata's mouth   
is a complete lie!

Sunshine: FUNFACT! did you know that Tobio puts the milk in before the cereal!

Numberonekagehinafan: OMGG YAMS DID YOU S EE th AT 

Narita: how do you know that Hinata?

Tsukkithedinosaur: YAMAGUCHI SHUT UPPPP

Gucci: FUNFACT! Tsukki crys everytime he watches the land before time. 

Tsukkitherdinosaur: YAMAGUCHI IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

catdaddy: sHooK

Iwachan: OIKAWA I STG SHUT IT

THEgreatking: IWA CHAN LOVES GODZILLAAA

Memeson: LOL iwa is a loser

makki: like you aren't? you cried while watching frozen.

Memeson: MAKKI HOW COULD YOU

Ennodonewithurshita: I stg ryuu stop it right now!

Memelord: Chikara has an eyebrow piercing

Ennodonewithurshita: OMG I H A T E U

Memelord: worth it

rolLINGTHUNDER: BLACKMAIL IS G O O D

Numberonekagehinafan: NARI SHIPS KAGEHINA  AND IS ONE OF THE FOUNDERS!!!!!!! along with me, suga, yams, and ashai

Mamacrow: DELET THIS RN KINO I TRUSTED U

Dadchi: SUGA HOW COULD YOU

Mamacrow: gOttA bLasT 

 

mamacrow and narita both left the goup chat

Milkfriend: wait what is kagehina?

Gucci: IM TIRED OF UR CRAP KAGEYAMA 

 

tsukkithedinosaur change Gucci's name to: devilsspawn

sunshine: dID s ome ONE L E A V E?!?!?!/

 

milkfriend: ur a dum one

 

Dadchi: IM GONING TO KI;L ALL OF U 

devilsspawn has added: nitendo, semisweet, shiba, wakatoshi and reonleon

Sunshine: WHY YAMS WHY

Semisweet: WHATVEVEN IS HAPOPIND?11!1

nitendo: SEMI IM FINALLY IN A GROUP CHAT WITH U

Semisweet: KMS

rolLINGTHUNDER: SeMI SuICiDe IsNT tHE aNSWEr

Semisweet: I DONT CAREEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this in class so.....  
> And I added shiratoriza characters bc I love sm


	7. Chapter 7: Kuroo and Bokuto fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an iPhone 7 plus so....  
> This was inspired by my sister bc I kinda asked her the question... hehe he.. I'm dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN WE TSLK ABOUT YAMAGUCHI AND ENNOSHITA LIKE DAMN RNT U SUPPOSED TO BE NICE?!?! Also Kenma, or should I say, kenm ;))

Owlmom: has anyone seen my phone?  
Mamacrow: how tf are you on the Chatroom rn?  
Owlmom: im using my computer   
Narita: I saw Bokuto and Kuroo with it, if that helps   
Owlmom: it does

 

Earlier ( in a chat with just Bokuto and Kuroo)  
OWLDAD: BROOOOOOOO YOU KNOW HOW THE IPHONE 7 IS WATERPROOF, I WONDER IF YOU PUT IT IN A TUB FULL OF WATER WILL IT WORK STILL OR NAH?!?!  
* don't try this at home kids*  
Catdaddy: YEAH BRO  
OWLDAD: should we do it?  
Catdaddy: yeah bro  
OWLDAD: okay bro  
Catdaddy: bro, Akaashi has an IPhone 7  
OWLDAD: bro   
Catdaddy: bro

 

As you can guess this didn't work   
At all  
Bokuto and Kuroo needed to find some money to replace Akaashi's phone  
But at least they knew the truth 

Now back to the present   
Dodo da dee do de der do beeep bo beo do

Owlmom:BOKUTO KUROO WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE   
* OH WEEE Bois you done fucked up u made Akoashee use all caps*  
OWLDAD: we did nothing   
Catdaddy: yes We did n o t h i n g  
Kenma: why tf is there water everywhere?!?  
catdaddy: STFU KENMA  
Kenma: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.  
Sunshine: HOLY SHIT KENM  
Milkfriend: what's a kenm?  
Sunshine: I'm done with you  
Tsukkithedinosaur: Akaashi they put your phone in a tub full of water and now it's broken   
Owlmom: THEY DID WHAT?!?  
Mamacrow: watch your god damn language Hinat  
Dadchi: umm suga  
Mamacrow: yes husband?  
Dadchi: nvm  
Mamacrow: that's what I thought bitch  
Owlmom: KUROO AND BOKUTO YOU BETTER HAVE MONEY TO REPLACE MY FUCKING PHONE  
Ennodonewithurshita: I can give you some money  
Owlmom: sure you can, how much do you have, I doubt it can replace my phone  
(Ennoshita: FUCKING WATCH ME BITCH)  
Ennodonewithurshita: oh like 1 million, you only need 700 right   
Owlmom: wh-what the fuck  
Ennoshita: I'll send it with my private mail system   
Owlmom: thanks   
OWLDAD: IM SOOOOOO SORRY IT WAS ALL KUROOS IDEA  
catdaddy: you little cunt ass bitch I will fucking make sure the rest of your life is miserable you fucking disappointment, I hope you choke on your fucking waffles in the morning, I know 1000 ways to kill your sorry ass you little bitch ass mother fucking cunt hoe dick sucking shithead. I will fucking end you  
Mamacrow: YALL BETTER STOP FUCKING CUSSING IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN   
sunshine: YEAH YOU CUNTS  
Mamacrow: HINAT NOOOO  
rolLINGTHUNDER: IM CHOKING KUROO   
Memeson: yea on asahi's dick  
THEgreatking: MATTSUN  
Memeson: and your chocking on iwa's dick  
THEgreatking: M A T T S U N  
Tsukkithedinosaur: disgusting   
Memeson: and yAMs is chocking on your dick Tsukishima  
Makki: so that's why yams isn't here  
Milkfriend: I CHOCKED   
Memeson: on Hinata's dick  
Dadchi: stop talking about dick  
Mamacrow: YEAH NOT IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN   
iwachan: power couple right there  
THEgreatking: but aren't we the power couple in here  
Iwachan: surrrrreeeee jan   
Iwachan has changed THEgreatking's name to Aliensrnotreal  
Aliensrnotreal: IWACHAN NOOOO  
iwachan: that's what i thought bitch

End of chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tssuki™ Hinat™ Kageyam™ And now kenm™ You go Celina u go.  
> Also   
> Holy fuck the was a lot of bros, memes and talk about dicks. Anyways I hope you like this chapter   
> Please leave comments I love comments


	8. Rip milkfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nEEdEd pLOt foR chApTerS 9&10   
> dONt hURt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lowkey just like chapter three except no one asked for this ship...

Aliensrnotreal changed his name to iwachansbitch

Iwachan: WHAT THE FUCK 

Mamacrow has added gokys to the chat  
Mamacrow: KAGAYMEA WHY IS KUNIMI MAD AT U?!?!??!!  
Gokys: KAGEYAMA U LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL YOU  
Milkfriend: I THINK TF NOT U TRICK ASS BITCH  
Gokys: TF U JUST SAY TO ME U LITTLE CUNT  
Milkfriend: I DID NOTHING WRONG U SLUT  
Tsukkithedinosaur: SHUT TF UP IM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING   
Gokys: TURN UR RINGER OFF U HOE  
Tsukkithedinosaur: U LITTLE CUNT BITCH ASS DICK SUCKING SHIT HEAD CALL ME A HOE ONE MORE TIME  
Gokys: h o e  
Iwachan: HOLD THE FUCK UP FOR A MOMENT OIKAWA CHANGE UR USER RIGHT NOW  
Iwachansbitch: no  
Makki: THIS IS SO MEMEFUL  
Memeson: I HEARD MEME  
Tsukkithedinosaur:  You little cunt ass bitch I will make sure the rest of your life is miserable you fucking disappointment, I hope you choke on your fucking waffles in the morning, I know 1000 ways to kill your sorry ass you little bitch ass mother fucking cunt hoe dick sucking shithead. I will fucking end you.  
Gokys: FUCK YOU  
Dadchi: STOP CUSSING   
Gokys: UR LITTLE BITCH ASS SON IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE, I WENT TO HIS HOUSE TO BRING HIM SOME MILK BC HIS MOM FORGOT TO BUYS SOME AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HE DID?!?!??!?  
Gokys: HE FUCKING SCARED ME  
Milkfriend: ALL I SAID WAS BOO AND YOU SCREAMED LIKE A BITCH  
Iwachansbitch: I CANT EVEN  
Gokys: OIKAWA YOU SHUT UR GOD DAMN MOUTH NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THE SHIT YOU HAVE TO SAY SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE   
Iwachansbitch: ok  
Milkfriend: JESUS KUNIMI  
sunshine: WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO NO VULGAR LANGUAGE   
Devilsspawn: IF I RECALL YOU SAID SOME VULGAR LANGUAGE IN THE LAST CHAPTER U TRICK ASS BITCH  
Tsukkithedinosaur: THATS MY YAMS  
Sunshine: FUCK U YAMAGUCCI  
Gucci:ilyt hinat   
Gokys: hey kags can you do me a favor?  
Milkfriend: sure y not  
Gokys: go kys   
Milkfriend: bruuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh  
Gucci has changed tsukkithedinosaur's name to memesrkewl

Memesrkewl: I hate u yams

Milkfriend: GUYS HELP KUNIMI IS TRYING TO KILLL MEEEEEEEEE  
Memeson: @ Oikawa does this sound familiar   
Iwachansbitch: M A T T S U N  
Memeson: don't worry kags kunimi will just kiss you like he iwazoomi did with Oikawa   
Gokys: I THINK THE FUCK NOT  
Milkfriend: YOU BETTER NOT KISS ME I STG  
Gokys: IM NOT GONNA KISS YOU BECAUSE UR A WALKING OIKAWA 2.0  
Milkfriend: IM NOT A OIKAWA 2.0  
Gokys: WAIT UNTIL UR IN UR THIRD YEAR YOU HOE  
Milkfriend: I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR WAFFLES   
Gokys: I HOPE YOU STEP ON A LEGO  
Milkfriend: I HOPE YOU TRIP DOWN SOME STAIRS   
Gokys: I HOPE YOU TRIP AND FALL ON A PILE OF LEGOS  
Milkfriend: I HOPE YOU FALL OF YOUR BED AT NIGHT  
Gokys: I HOPE YOU FALL OUT OF YOUR WINDOW   
Milkfriend: FIGHT ME  
Gokys: I WILL  
milkfriend: GUYS HES IN. MY ROOOOMMMMMM  
Memesrkewl: lol  
Devilsspawn: FINISH HIM KUNIMI  
mamacrow: MY SONNNNNNN  
Ennodonewithurshita: sigh  
Numberonekagehinashipper has changed their name to kiNO  
KiNO: I can't ship KageHina if ones a corpse   
gokys: I THINK I BROKE TOBIO  
sunshine: tobio  
kiNO: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?  
Gokys: I may have taken Matsukawa-san's advice  
Memeson: YOU KISSED HIM  
Gokys: I WASNT TRYING TO I WAS TRYING TO GET CLOSE TO HIM SO I COULD SCARE HIM BUT THEN I TRIPPED AND ACCIDENTALLY KISSED HIM  
Memeson: OML WOW KUNIMI JUST APOLOGIZE   
Gokys: I TRIED BUT ITS NOT WORKING I JUST LEFT HIS HOUSE HE WOULDNT EVEN LOOK AT ME  
Memeson: OH MY GOD @ OIKAWA R U SEEING THIS SHIT  
Iwachansbitch: oh my Kunimi why would you even want to kiss kageyama he's disgusting   
gokys: AS ALWAYS YOU ONLY LISTEN TO SOME PARTS JUST CONTINUE TO FUCK IWAIZUMI   
iwachan: Kunimi are you okay  
Gokys: DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OKAY?!?!?  
Iwachan: come over to my house, Oikawa isn't here so you don't have to worry about him  
Gokys: thanks  
End of chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dOnT hURT mE


	9. Chapter nine: Happy memes day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LATE BUT I DID IT ON WATTPAD BEFORE AO3 SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me

Milkfriend: I live  
Tsukkithedinosaur: fuck go back  
Hinatanothinat: oh hey!  
Gokys: heya   
Alienho3: KUMINI SAID HI TO TOBIOOOOO  
Iwachan:Oikawa go kys   
Alienho3: I be a shooken   
Mamacrow: guys, its Valentine's Day  
Milkfriend:watehfuc is that  
Tsukkithedinosaur:IM SCREAMING YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS?!?!?  
Yamsyamsakys: well that's no surprise   
Milkfriend: it sounds prhetty gey  
Ennoshit:please fix your spelling   
Memelord:*you're  
Ennoshit:tf that's wrong ryu  
Memelord:just accept that I'm right and your wrong   
Akaashit: um, more like he's right and you're wrong  
Thundaboi: AKAASHI YOUR WRONG TO  
Dadcho: please stop   
Mamacrow:ITS VALENTINES DAY!!!!  
Dadcho: oh  
Dadcho: suga I love you so much you don't even know, I know that sounds pretty gay but... we are married!  
Mamacrow:DADDY ILYT  
Mamacrow:I don't know where that daddy came from?  
Memelord:CHIKARA COME TO MY HOUSE SO I CAN SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU  
Ennoshit: wEL L OKa Y  
Gayerthanhinat:t he y g onn a fv ck  
Thundaboi: well obviously   
Milkfriend: Hinata will you be the dank to my meme?  
Gay4Matsu: MATSU HE ACTUALLY USED IT  
Gay4Makki:OML THETE GOS OUR SON   
Yamsyamsakys: Tsukki *in Donald trumps voice* I wouldn't deport you  
Tsukkithedinosaur:THIS ISNT AMERICA  
Yamsyamsakys: ye cuz Canada the new America   
Kiyoyachiisbetter: um excuse? Canada isn't trashy  
Yamsyamsakys:KIYOKO IS TGAT YOU  
Kiyoyachiisbetter: yepper pepper  
Iwachan: where is Narita and Kinoshita?  
Gay4matsu: KinoNari are fucking  
Gay4makki:UM NOT FILTER #SAVAGEEEE  
gayerthanhinat: actually stab yourselves  
Hinatanothinat:ZOML YACHO  
Mamacrow: why are my children like this???  
Akaashit: Bokuto is hooting at my window what do I do?  
Ennoshit has added yahoeba   
Ennoshit: WOAH KASHI DID YOU DROP THE SAN WITH YOUR PANTS  
Yahoeba:WOAH SAUCYYY  
Shiraboo: OOOOO GET SOMEEE  
akaashit: I have terrible friends   
Yahoeba: lol just let him in  
Ennoshit: if you excuse me, I have some fucking to do  
Shiraboo:OOOO GET SOMEEEE  
yahoeba:SAUCYYYYYYYYYYY  
milkfriend:WAIT ENNOSHITA SAN UR FRIENDS WITH THESE PPL  
shiraboo: ewww ur kagayam  
Yahoeba:kaGAYam  
Milkfriend: what??  
End of chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ALENTINES AY BECAUSE YOUR NOT GETTING THE D OR THE V  
> -some kid in my Spanish class   
> ;)))   
> Mami Celina out  
> BAKBOOM


	10. not a chapter

i honestly don't know if i should continue this   
please tell me if i should


	11. not a chapter but you will get one!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes

Thank you all for the nice comments!!!! i was feeling a little down because i felt like i could do better and i wasn't trying hard enough to give quality work, and the fact that i wouldn't post for weeks! But knowing you all love it, really does give me joy! so I will try harder to make this work better!! and i will try to update on time!!! thank you for your time i will be posting chapter ten in about 30-60 minutes. Again THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I will be posting another fanfic, so you guys can see what I can do in other sort of writings, not just the text fic style.


	12. chapter 10: get off your ass and read a book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga got mad. kags got hit. tsukki became mememaster69 and makki and matsun destroyed the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shite waddup

Hinatanothinat: guys why is yams yelling  
gay4makki: how teh fuc am i supposed to know  
ennoshit: yams y u yelling?  
tsukkithedinosaur: Yes, ennoshita-san, yamaguchi can hear you trough the scrren.  
tsukkithedinosaur: shit wait  
thundaboi:TSUKKI SPELLED SOMTHIN WRONGGNGGG  
yamsyamsgokys: ive been summoned  
gayerthanhinat: CELEBRATION TIMEEEEEEEE  
akaashit: yo yo yo  
yahoeba: yo yo yo  
shiraboo: yo yo yo  
ennoshit: no no no  
akaashit: yo  
yahoeba: yo  
shiraboo: yo  
milkfriend: ennoshita-san why are all of your friends setters?  
ennoshit: i have two other friends but they break the rules hinat set up.  
gay4makki:a d d t h e m

Ennoshit: I will   
Ennoshit has added fukboi2.0 and oikawa2.0  
Oikawa2.0:CHIKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
fukboi2.0: CHIKARAAAAAAAAAAA  
Memelord: why they talking to my man????  
Ennoshit: it's time you meet   
fukboi: his boyfriends   
Memelord has left the chat  
Ennoshit: FUCK YOU TERU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me


	13. Important info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WILL POST THREE CHAPTERS OM THE WERKEND PLS WAIT

Ok, if you WANT I'm not trying to force people, but if you want can you draw some fanart on the fanfic. Your fanart will be put into the fanfic, on AO3 and on Wattpad. Also I will post it on my Instagram (@salt.amvs and @morishikishipper )  
So I just wanted to say that, also if you want to talk please dm me on my Instagram account I like to talk, a lot so? Please dm me I want friends.


	14. OKAY YOU SHITHOLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late but I got two chapters for yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New names my sluts

Ennoshithole: WHY HASNT TANAKA TALKEDTO MME BC OF U TERU  
terushithole: POR QUE?!?! WHO IS THIS TANAKA U BETTER NOT B CHEATING ON ME  
Shithole: how come you two have your actual names in front and I just have shithole   
Akaashithole: bc ur ugli   
Shirashithole: DAYUMMMM AOSKEHII GOT U  
yahabshithole: ew Kys  
Kageyam: what is this  
Hinat: why is it shit hole why not something nice  
Smuga: dID I jUsT sEe hINoT cUSs  
Hinat: *hINat  
Smuga: hinot   
Hinat: hinat  
Darchi: oh no  
Arseahi: why is my name this  
Nooil: bc memes  
Tanuka: hi everyone (minus Ennoshita)  
Ennoshithole: tf I can see that  
Tanuka: did y'all hear that  
Tanuka: sounded like trash  
Terushithole: ur trash  
Shithole: TELL HIM BBB  
Yahabshithole: enno ily papí  
Shirashithole: ur gey  
Yachoke: im gey  
Kiyoke: we already knew that bb  
Ennoshithole: DID U CALL ME PAPÍ?1!:


	15. Smh @ ur ugly ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go

Terushithole: I want to die  
Chikara hates me  
Ushipapí: lol why  
aLIEn: ewww ushijima is in here  
Ennoshithole: *ushipapí  
Akaashithole: Ennoshita should dump Tanaka and date me smhsmhsmhsmh   
Ennoshithole: oH  
Tanuka: no Chikara is mine  
Akaashithole: NOT ANYMORE U SHIT  
Ennoshithole: Tanaka it's been nice but me and Akaashithole are married   
Terushithole: I'm married to Ennoshithole   
Shithole: I'm married to terushithole  
Yahabshithole: I'm married to futshithole  
Shirashithole: I'm married to yahabshithole   
Nooil: jfc that's a lot of boyfriends Ennoshita has  
Akaashithole: I'm married to shirashithole   
Owlboi: AKAASHI I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER   
Akaashithole: not anymore u stank hoe  
Ilikedogs: BOKUTO ILL DATE YOU  
Owlboi: REALLY KUROO  
Ilikedogs: OK BYE AKAASHI IG IM DATING BOKUTO  
Terushithole: good 4 u  
Shithole: good 4 u  
Shirashithole: good 4 u  
Yahabshithole: good 4 u  
Ennoshithole: good 4 u  
Akaashithole: don't talk to me or my 5 boyfriends ever again   
Smuga: jfc akaashi balllin  
Tanuka: tf how am I supposed to find a new person to date  
Akaashithole: sucks 4 u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip bokaka and tanaenno


	16. Holy shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

I SO SORRY BUT I WONT BE CONTINUING THIS  
I MIGHT REMAKE THIS   
OR  
ILL MAKE A BNHA CHAT FIC


End file.
